


A Reward Fit For A Sunbeam

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [45]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Baby Prompto Argentum, Danger, Day Out, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fear, Fishing, Getting Lost, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Happy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Regis Lucis Caelum Being An Idiot, Secrets, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sleepy Regis Lucis Caelum, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: After little Prom saves Regis's life, Regis decides to reward his nephew by taking him and Noctis on a day out. Things don't go as the King originally planned.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Regis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. The Fishing Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 3rd ANNIVERSARY FFXV!!! 
> 
> Thank you to Shiary for coming with this idea. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

“It will be fun.” 

Regis smiled brightly at his uncle as he continued to pack a few fishing rods and wires into a bag. The King had been planning for this trip for a while now. Ever since Prompto had saved his life, Regis had been trying to think up a way he could reward the child. Only last night had he come up with the great idea of fishing. 

But Ardyn did not look at all pleased by Regis’s statement of fun.

“You’re an idiot. There was an attempt on your life less than a month ago and you expect me to let you take my son, and yours, on a day out?” 

“There will be members of the guard with us.” Regis laughed, he wasn’t that stupid. 

Ardyn begged to differ. “You are crazy! Your grandfather is never going to agree to this. Nor is Clarus.” 

Regis was not a Prince anymore. Sometimes, Ardyn felt that Regis forgot that. He couldn’t just simply go on a fishing trip with the heir to the throne and  _ HIS _ baby boy whenever he felt like it. The man that attack Regis a few weeks ago may have only been a rogue. But there was no telling how many more people wanted Regis and Noctis dead. Clarus wasn’t even going with them! It wasn’t happening. Not under Ardyn’s watch by any account. 

“It doesn’t matter if grandfather agrees to it. I want to take Noctis out and I want to reward Prompto for saving my life. This way, I can teach Noct to fish and Prom can take as many pictures as he wants. The boys will really enjoy this trip.” Regis continued to smile as Ardyn looked at him with disbelief. 

“You are thick. And guess what, you’re not going.” 

“Sorry uncle, but I am and Noctis is coming with me. Prompto is invited with yours and Cor’s permission.” Regis stated as he gestured over to Cor. 

Ardyn rolled his eyes. Did Regis honestly think that Cor would ever let him, Noctis and Prom go off by themselves? Regis was stupider than Ardyn first thoug-

“Let Prom go with them.” 

Ardyn snapped his head in Cor’s direction and was stunned by his husband’s words. 

What?! What was he the only sane one here! 

“You are agreeing to this?!” Ardyn nearly shouted at Cor

Cor shrugged before giving reason to his words. “Regis may be family, but he is still my boss. Don’t worry, only the best of the guards are going along with them.” 

Ardyn could not believe what he was hearing! This was such a stupid idea! Anyone with a brain knew that this was going to go down in flames. Not even Somnus or Clarus had come by to put this ridiculous plan to rest. And people called Ardyn insane. 

Ardyn slowly shook his head and turned back to Regis, realising he had no choice but to admit defeat. Regis was King after all and he had to listen to him. “At least take Clarus with you.” 

“He deserves the day off to spend with Gladio and Iris. Don’t worry we will be more than safe.” 

Ardyn highly doubted that.

* * *

The next morning, the King and two little Princes, accompanied by five of the best members of the guard, set off towards the fishing spots that were in the safety of the wall. 

The two little boys could not have been more excited. They both had their backpacks filled with their lunches, a pair of wellies, and, because Ardyn, Somnus and Clarus insisted on it, a tracking device so Regis would know where they were at all times. The entire car journey down, Prompto was squealing over all the pictures he could take and Noctis was excited about catching fish. It put a smile on the King’s face and he happily listened to the boys endless shrieking until the car stopped. 

Before they were allowed to get out of the car, three of the guard secured the area. Once they were certain it was safe, they led the royals to the fishing spot. Regis told them all to take a few steps back so he couldn’t feel them breathe down his neck. He understood they were only doing their jobs but it didn’t mean he liked it at all. 

Regis handed Noctis and Prompto a fishing rod each and told them how to hold it and what to do if there was a tug on the wire. Noctis jumped right into it. He was so focused on what he was doing, Regis thought his son had fallen asleep. Because Noct was only ever this quiet when he slept. However, Prom was finding it difficult. 

“Uncle Reggie? I don’t understand this.” Prom said sadly. If he was honest, he thought the idea of sitting around and waiting was boring. 

“Well, my dear. You just sit and wait until you feel a tug on the line.” Regis explained again, ruffling Prom’s hair. 

“It’s fun Prom!” Noctis cheered in a whisper so he didn’t scare away the fish. The young prince took fishing very seriously. 

“I don’t know… I want to take pictures instead.” Prom said, sheepishly, not wanting to offend Regis for being so nice and taking him out. 

“That’s fine my dear Prom.” Regis smiled, kissing Prom on the top of the head. 

Prom sighed with relief. He loved his uncle Regis very much. And because Regis knew Prom wasn’t too comfortable he took the rod from him and handed him his camera. That’s when Regis saw pure enjoy spread across the boy’s face. Now it appeared both the children were in their element. 

“Look dad! I think I caught a bite.” Noctis yelled as he pulled at the rod. 

“Well done. Noctis. Now reel it in.” Regis encouraged, crouching down behind Noctis to help him if needed. 

But it would appear Noctis didn’t need help. He was reeling the wire in like he was born to do this. Regis was very impressed with his baby boy’s passion and determination for this activity. And Regis could not have been a prouder parent when Noctis pulled a small silverfish out of the water. Regis grabbed hold of the fish so Noct didn’t lose it and showed nothing but praise for what his son had achieved. 

“Wow!” Noctis said in disbelief, for he hadn’t expected to catch a fish that quickly into the day. 

“Wow Noct! You caught a real fish!” Prom said with amazement as he had never seen Noct do this before.

“I did! I did!” 

“Well done my boy!” Regis smiled and gave Noct a quick hug. 

“I’ll take a picture! So cool!” Prom said with excitement. He had to catch this moment for his best friend. Noct looked so happy, so Prompto was happy. 

* * *

Throughout the day, many more fish were caught and Prompto was sure to capture every single one fish Noctis or Regis caught on camera. 

When Cor told Prom that Regis wanted to take him out to thank him for what he had done, Prompto wasn’t sure if he wanted a reward. A hug was enough for him, but he was so happy he had come now. He got to take so many pictures of the sky, the water, the fish and trees. But the most important thing for Prom was he got to spend the day with Noctis and Regis. It was perfect and Prom couldn’t wait to go back home and tell his daddy, dada, and Cerbie all about it. 

“How many pictures have you got?” Noctis asked as he sat down beside Prom. 

“Tones. Look.”

Prom handed Noct his camera and the pair looked at all the wonderful pictures Prom had taken. He had even taken one of Regis falling asleep leant up against a tree. 

“Wow. Let’s go and take more pictures.” Noctis suggested, standing up. 

“Let’s ask your dad first.” Prom said in a slightly worried tone. 

“We are only walking to that tree. That’s not far.” Noctis pointed in the direction away from the guard and his sleeping father. 

Prom looked but he wasn’t sure. Prom would love to get a clearer picture of the tree but they should really ask first. It wasn’t good to wander off. 

“But-” 

“Come on Prom. It will be okay. I promise.” Noct encouraged holding out a hand for Prom to take. It wasn’t like Noctis was going to get a chance to walk off on his own again. And if they got stuck Prom had daemon powers. He could protect them it was going to be fine. 

After a moment or so of Noctis badgering Prom to go, the younger of the two gave in.

* * *

Regis blinked in a daze as a member of the guard lightly woke him up.

“Your Majesty. I don’t wish to alarm you. But Prince Noctis and Prince Prompto have disappeared.”

Regis’s eyes popped out of his head and he shot right up. He had only been asleep for like five minutes, there was no way they could have gone off on their own! The King scanned the area with his eyes worried sick as to where his son and nephew had gone off too. His stomach dropped and he started to panic. The guard quickly informed Regis that two of the guards had been sent out to look for the children. That did little to calm the panicked King. 

Regis stood up and called out for them: “ Noct! Prom! Shit! Ardyn is going to kill me!”

* * *

They weren’t getting any closer to the tree and Prompto began to get nervous. He swore he heard some call after them and all he wanted to do was go back to uncle Regis. Regis must be so worried as to where they had gone. 

Prom patted Noct on the back and said in an anxious voice. “Maybe we should turn back. I can’t see your dad.” 

“It’s fine. Look take a picture of that.” Noctis said pointing towards an animal completely dismissing his friends worries. It felt cool breaking the rules. 

“What is that?” Prom asked, unsure whether to get closer to the thing that was now moving towards them. 

It was big. It kinda looked like a dog, with a massive tongue and really long claws. Prom didn’t like it. It looked really scary and now there was no longer one of them. There was at least three of them. And they were headed straight for them.

“It looks like Cerbie.” Noctis said, now getting a little scare himself. Maybe they should go back. 

“Yeah it does.” 

All of a sudden the creatures started to run towards them and that’s when the fear kicked in. If it looked like Cerbie it could be a daemon and daemon’s were not nice! Noctis hung on too Prom’s hand and pulled him back towards the safety of his dad, screaming at Prom to run faster. 

The boys ran as fast as they could, but it was no use the things had caught up to them.

They encircled the little Princes and made weird noises. Prom and Noctis held on to each other for dear life not really sure of what to do. They could see now that the creatures weren’t daemons but they had really long and sharp teeth. All of a sudden one tried to pounce at them and was headed straight for Noctis.

“Noct! Stay away from Noct!” Prom screamed, sticking his hands out. His levitation powers kicked in and the evil creature was pushed back a couple of feet saving Noct from getting hurt. 

“Woah! Prom wait ago!” Noctis cheered. However, Prompto hadn’t done that much damage to the creature and instead he made it angrier. The dog-like animals started to run around the boys faster and both of them became more scared. That’s when Noctis remembered Prom could teleport. “Prom, maybe use your powers. Prom?!”

“I am scared. I can’t when I am scared.” Prom screamed covering his eyes. He didn’t like this. He wanted to go home. 

Noctis hugged Prompto tight, completely understanding how Prom was feeling. When the Prince looked at the dogs once more, the things were running towards him again. Noctis and Prompto hung on to each other for protection and screamed as the things drew nearer. However, none of them got a chance to do any harm to the little boys. 

Three blue swords came out of nowhere and hit all of the animals in the neck. 

The boys heard the monsters scream their final scream, but were too scared to look up. They only opened their eyes once they had been picked up and were in the safety of the King of Lucis arms. 

“Boys! Are you okay?!” Regis asked, worry and comfort present in his voice. 

As soon as Regis saw the Sabertusk pounce and one fly a good 10 ft back, Regis knew they were tracking the boys. Thankfully he got to the shaking children in time and no one was hurt. 

“Daddy!” Noctis said in floods of tears clinging to Regis like a scared koala. 

“Uncle Regis!” Prom whimpered, so glad that he and Noctis were now safe. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got both of you.” Regis assured them walking away from the dead animals while holding the distressed children tightly. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

Regis decided it was time to go home.

He sat in the back of the car, with Noctis on one side of him and Prom on the other. He hugged them both tightly until they fell asleep. Regis was a fool for not bringing Clarus along. He should have listened to Ardyn. His careless actions could have killed both Noctis and Prompto. He was just glad that they were safe and back in his arms. 

“Your Majesty, is everything alright?” The guard that was driving the car asked politely. 

“Yes. The boys are just tired.” Regis nodded, running his hands through both the children’s hair. “Umm, maybe don’t tell the Marshal or anyone that I lost them. Especially not His Grace.” 

“But of course your Majesty.” The guard responded.

Phew. At least he wasn’t going to get into trouble. His guards would never rat him out to his uncle-

“However, I already know.” 

Regis gulped. 

That was Ardyn’s voice.

Regis blinked and saw his uncle driving the car instead of the guard that he had probably been posing as all day. Regis looked into the mirror and saw a very angry Ardyn staring back at him. 

_ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit! I am in trouble. _

“Ah! Hello Uncle Ardy!” Regis said in a panic, visibly sweating under his uncle’s gaze. 

Ardyn narrowed his eyes, and in a very calm and very cold voice, he stated. “You are in big trouble when we get home.” 

“Okay…” Regis said with a hint of fear present in his voice. 

He may be 36 years old but getting told off by his uncle was still one of his biggest fears. 


	2. The Naughty Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really should be sleeping or doing a uni assignment but oh well... 
> 
> Please enjoy Regis getting punished. :)

Cor was in the middle of training the guard when the doors burst open and everyone stopped what they were doing to bow in the direction of the entrance of the training hall. Cor automatically assumed it was either Regis or Somnus who had rudely interrupted him. The Marshal let out a sigh and turned around ready to do what exactly what the guard were doing. However, when he saw who was marching towards him Cor was a little taken back. 

It was Ardyn and he had Prom in his arms. 

Cor was a little concerned by that. Because Ardyn did not like or tolerate Prompto being anywhere near the guard training hall. That’s when Cor looked at Ardyn’s face and he looked so angry. Oh no, what the hell had happened now? If Somnus had anything to do with this Cor was going to lose it himself. 

Ardyn growled when he reached Cor and dumped a sleepy and tense Prompto into Cor’s arms.

“Hold.” 

Ardyn ordered in a dark tone before turning back around to leave. 

Cor shook his head, very concerned as to what had happened and called out after his husband. “Ard-Your Grace, what are you doing?!” 

“Putting the King of Lucis on the naughty step!” 

“Okay…” 

Was all Cor could say to that. 

Cor looked down at Prom and then to the guard who were all shaking with fear. Right, it was time everyone had a break anyway. It didn’t need to be said that no one was to repeat what Ardyn had just stated. Cor just hoped that Monica or someone was free to look after Prom for a bit while he got to the bottom of whatever had happened. 

* * *

Regis sunk into his chair as Ardyn literally screamed at him. 

The King was sweating in fear as Ardyn hadn’t shouted at him like this since he was 10. To be fair Regis did take his uncle’s hat and throw it down the toilet, Regis knew he shouldn’t have done it and he had done it on purpose. But this time was different. Regis would never intentionally lose Noctis or Prompto. He loved them too much to ever do that. However, Ardyn didn’t care and he was more focused on terrifying Regis with words. For the time being that was. There was no telling how long it would be before Ardyn started throwing things or even turning to make Regis literally shit himself. 

If the King was honest he wasn’t far off from doing that now. 

“I know you were right.” Regis stuttered wanting to get out of this as fast as he could. 

“Oh I know I was right! I was more than right! Prom and Noct could have been a midday snack for those simple creatures!” Ardyn spat, slamming his hands against the table and getting right up in Regis’s face. 

“I am sorry. I am just as upset as you!” Regis gulped, with clear sweat dripping from his face.

“Why didn’t you listen to me?! If Clarus went with you they would have been safe. Or Cor even!” 

“I know. All I wanted to do was bond with my son and nephew in my own time.” 

“It’s not your own time anymore! It hasn’t been you’re own time since Mors fucking kicked the bucket! It will never be your own time again! You know that!” Ardyn roared with rage. Regis was starting to get on Ardyn’s nerves with his fucking carelessness. He wouldn’t have been so fucking mad if it was only Noctis that Regis had affected. But no! Regis just had to put his son in danger as well. Ardyn wasn’t having it anymore! Regis was going to fucking start acting like a King now, whether the man bloody liked it or not! That was why Somnus was in the room with him. His brother, who was asleep, was supposed to be backing him up. In order to wake Somnus up, Ardyn grabbed the back of Somnus’s head and smashed his face into the hard wooden table. “AND SOMNUS WAKE UP!” 

Regis flinched when he heard a loud crunch after his grandfather’s face made contact with the table. This was not good at all. 

“OW! Okay!” Somnus muttered, and as he slowly sat up Regis could see that his nose was caked in his own blood.

Regis started to shake then. It would appear Somnus was also being cautious about pressing Ardyn’s buttons because instead of complaining all the Founder King did was drink a potion and wipe the blood away with a tissue. Okay, they really needed to calm Ardyn down. Where was Cor when they needed him?

Regis breathed in and tried to talk in a calm tone as he addressed his very angry uncle. “I am sorry that I put Noctis and Prompto in danger. But they are safe now.” 

“Ardyn I agree with Regis. Let it drop.” Somnus chipped in rubbing his broken nose.

Ardyn let out a cruel laugh and made both the King’s jump by slamming a fist against the table. “You’re grandson and nephew could have died today Somnus! And you want me to let it go!” 

“But they didn’t.” Somnus replied in a plain voice. 

He was also incredibly pissed off with Regis’s carelessness. At this moment in time, there was no point in getting worked up about it. They could do that later. Like when they knew both Noctis and Prompto were okay and not sleeping off the trauma maybe? Just a thought. 

“You are forgetting what will happen if either of them gets hurt!” Ardyn shouted back. It was clearly a threat. 

Somnus shook his head and rose to his feet. “They’re fine and you know that. I think Regis needs a hug more than a telling off.” 

“Thank you, grandfather.” Regis whimpered, close to tears. He didn’t like getting told off by Ardyn at all. 

“Don’t get me wrong Regis. You are getting a punishment.” Somnus glared at him, forcing Regis to sink into his chair again. He suddenly didn’t want a hug anymore. 

“Oh, brother dear! What punishment did you have in mind?” Ardyn laughed with a toothy grin spread across his face. 

Regis darted his eyes between his ancestors. Oh no… they were teaming up? 

“If the King of Lucis so wants to act like a careless teenager I say we treat him like one.” 

They were. FUCK!

“Brilliant idea. But can I make a suggestion?” 

_ No, you can’t!  _ Regis cried out in his head, fearing for whatever punishment Somnus and Ardyn were about to come up with. 

“Yes, Ardyn.” 

Regis did not like this. He wanted out and he wanted out right now.

* * *

Noctis woke up to Regis holding him close and rocking him from side to side, while uncle Clarus and uncle Cor were laughing at his dad. Huh? What was going on?

“Ardyn and Somnus dressed you up as a fairy when you were three!” Clarus laughed, and when Noctis looked at him his face was completely red with how much he had been laughing. 

“And you a ballerina when you were 10!” Cor snorted, also unable to fight back a cackle of laughter.

Noctis was very confused. What his uncles were saying didn’t seem to be very nice things. In light of that, he looked up to his dad who was red with embarrassment. Noctis suddenly felt very worried about his dad. He didn’t like seeing his dad upset. Especially, since his dad had saved his and Prom’s life today. To prevent his dad from crying, which he looked like he was about to do, Noctis wrapped his little arms around his dads’ neck and didn’t complain when his beard scratched his face. 

“Don’t worry daddy I love you.” 

Regis held Noctis tighter and rubbed his back to thank his son for his kindness. 

Regis did not like the fact that Ardyn and Somnus had decided that his punishment was going to be showing Clarus and Cor all the embarrassing pictures they had taken of him as a child. Most of them were girly outfits that his ancestors had made him wear one time to piss his father off. The rest was of Regis covered in mud or flour or whatever odd situation the King had found himself in when he was a Prince. This was so not fair. It was outright cruel on Ardyn’s and Somnus’s behalf. What didn’t help was that Clarus and Cor found it so funny and Regis knew they were never going to let him live this down. 

“I love you too Noct. Uncle Clarus and uncle Cor are being mean” Regis complained, making sure Noct could not leave his hold. He still felt very scared and guilty for almost being the cause of his son’s and nephew’s death. 

Noctis pulled away from his dad and shook his head at his uncles. “Don’t be mean! Daddy didn’t do anything.” 

“Oh, I beg to differ your Highness.” Cor laughed evilly and was about to hand over a picture to Noctis. Because like fuck was Cor letting Regis get away with nearly killing his son today. 

Regis snatched the photo out of Cor’s hand and threw it across the room. “No! I don’t want him seeing it.” 

“You do realise that Ardyn will only show him when he is older right?” 

“Come on Reggie it is only a laugh. You know Cor is right.” Clarus sniggered, debating whether or not to hand little Noctis a picture of his father covered in what appeared to be Chocobo faeces. 

“I don’t care. I have been embarrassed too much today. Both of you go away.” Regis ordered, getting annoyed.

Clarus and Cor left laughing their heads off. This was one of the worst punishments that the King had ever received from his ancestors. He hated them sometimes. He really did. 

* * *

“Are you okay Prom?” Ardyn asked cradling his son to his room, with Cerbie not far behind the pair.

“Yeah.” Prompto nodded still really scared about what had happened today. “I don’t like those creatures though.” 

“Don’t worry my darling Sunbeam. Cerbie is going to sleep in your bed tonight to protect you. You are going to be very safe. I promise.” Ardyn smiled as he tucked Prompto into bed. 

Cerbie happily jumped on Prom’s bed and snuggled up to the frightened child, licking his face and curling up next to his new best friend and brother. 

“Thank you Cerbie.” Prom smiled, hugging his doggy and instantly falling asleep. Fear made Prompto a little scared. 

Ardyn kissed Prom on the forehead and stroked Cerbie’s back before going back downstairs to see Cor. He was still really angry at what had happened today but he was slowly letting it go. Somnus and Regis were right. The boys were safe and everything was okay.

“Ass Hat? Did you make Regis sit on the naughty step or not? If so please tell me you took a photo of that.” Cor laughed, pouring Ardyn a glass of wine. 

“I did indeed. And when Noctis is older I will be showing him that picture.” Ardyn smiled kissing Cor before gladly accepting the wine. He needed this today.

“Good.” Cor nodded taking in a deep breath before looking Ardyn directly in the eye. “Question though. If you were with Regis all day, why didn’t you prevent Prom and Noctis from wandering off?” 

Ardyn’s eyes went wide at that. Oh shit. He was in massive trouble now. Because he didn’t respond to his husband’s question, Cor carried on talking.

“Because you telling Regis off for being careless is very hypercritical of you! And for that reason, you can go and sit at the bottom of the stairs.”

“My Marshal, are you being serious?” Ardyn questioned, not really sure what to say. 

“Very.” Cor stated pointing towards the stairs. 

Ardyn went with Regis today to prove a fucking point when in reality Ardyn was as much to blame as Regis for putting the children in danger. If Regis was punished for it, Ardyn was getting fucking punished as well. 

Ardyn hung his head and sat at the bottom of the stairs in a huff. This was so not fair. 

FLASH

Ardyn shook his head and saw that Cor had taken a photo. Oh no…

“Right, for being nasty to Regis, I am sending this to Somnus and Clarus. Also… we aren’t having sex for a few days for you’re carelessness.” 

“My Marshal that’s not fair!” Ardyn gasped, more hurt for the latter part of his punishment than anything else.

“No talking on the naughty step Ardyn Leonis!” 


End file.
